The invention relates to a molded body into which at least one hollow structure is configured, wherein the film and the at least one hollow structure contain a plurality of pores. The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing the molded body and the use thereof.
Commonly used methods for producing micro-perforated films (membranes) are based either on directed physical processes such as the ion-trace technology, the laser micro-perforation, or the lithography, on special precipitation methods such as the phase inversion, or on drawing processes. Whereas the latter two processes are primarily used for producing flat micro-filtration and ultra-filtration membranes, the directed physical processes are generally used for the micro-perforation of micro-structures. In combination with technical micro-structuring processes, such as the micro injection-molding or the hot stamping, however, these processes can be used only with already existing three-dimensional microstructures.
To be sure, perforating all sides of a microstructure of this type by turning and rotating the structure is conceivable in principle, for example when subjecting it to radiation, but can be realized only at high expense and only with individual, free-standing structures. In the case of several adjacent structures (structure array), at most a micro-perforation that is perpendicular or at a slight angle to the structural plane is possible.